Whistler's
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean works at his little brother's boyfriend's restaurant part time. Castiel, little brother of Dean's boss is a super hot socially awkward college soccer player that Dean becomes infatuated with. DYE-AYYEE-NEWW. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a one shot that I'm writing for thejokirliveson because they're writing me one? Because of my review? And that's super niceee! So I'm writing this destiel thingy and I got the idea from the fic called "In the Lion's Dean" by LovelyFangirls so please do not give me credit on totally coming up with this on my own. I used her idea of the male hooters thing. Enjoy :D **

Castiel grumbled annoyed as he made his way inside his brother Gabriel's restaurant; _Whistlers_. It was basically the male version of Hooters, the hot waiters walked around in tight jeans with snug black t-shirts tucked in, that made their biceps bulge and taught chest muscles stick out. Whenever someone walked in, the stereotypical cat call whistle echoed around the room because it was mandatory for every employee to do so when there was a new customer.

He rolled his eyes when it resounded in his ears and made his way to the bar and sat down, pulling out his phone to call Gabriel. Castiel had only been in the restaurant twice; once right before it opened, and the second time right after it opened and he hadn't been back since because it made him a nervous wreck.

Castiel was gay, he wasn't flamboyant nor did he wish to become a wedding planner or a clothing designer, he was in college for soccer and was majoring in English, but he sure as hell thought men were hot.

His only problem was how incredibly socially awkward he was, it was almost like a disease.

The large and very broad bar tender with a beard turned around to face him, his name tag read, "Benny", good thing he wasn't Castiel's type, or he would've fallen off of the barstool.

"What can I getchya?" Benny asked with a deep thick Cajun accent.

"Oh, uhmm, nothing thank you. I'm waiting for someone." Castiel said quickly and the bartender nodded and turned around again.

Cas dialed Gabriel's phone number.

"Hiya Cassie!" he answered loudly.

"Gabriel, I am here, I'm sitting at the bar. Now come and bring me to your office before I murder you." Castiel growled.

"Fine, I'll be right out." Gabriel huffed and hung up.

Castiel rolled his eyes again, Gabriel wanted to see him at work today but he refused to tell Castiel why and it was beginning to aggravate him. He wondered why he had even come in the first place.

Gabriel burst out of the _Employees Only_ door wearing the same clothes as every other employee accept for the giant red and blue flannel that was almost like a dress on the tiny man. _It must be Sam's_, Castiel thought. Sam was his older brother's boyfriend, he was six foot four and could probably lift a car. He and Castiel were the same age and went to college together. He was one of the few very attractive men that Casitel didn't get nervous around, and it took a good four months for that to happen in the first place. Sam and Gabriel had been dating for six months now and Castiel had grown fond of the boy, he set Gabriel straight a lot of the time.

"CASSIE!" Gabriel shouted jumping at his brother and pulling him off of the stool to hug him obscenely tight.

"Gabriel, let go, you are crushing my spinal column." Cas grumbled.

"Sorry Cassie, come on, follow me. I don't know why you just didn't come back you know where my office is." Gabriel said leading him back the way he came.

"Gabriel I've only been here twice and I can barely concentrate without hyperventilating. I get very uncomfortable here."

"Cassie, you need to get over your weirdo fear of hot men, especially since you're as gay as Freddie Mercury sliding down a rainbow."

They walked into Gabriel's office and Castiel sighed gratefully and sat down on the couch, laying down on his stomach and slamming his face into a pillow.

"We have talked about this Gabriel; it's not something that I can make go away. I've been terribly awkward since middle school, I can't just make it disappear," Castiel's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"But you can try, you just choose not to because you're too scared." Gabriel accused.

"Why am I here Gabriel."

"Sam's gonna be here in a minute, he wanted to talk to you about a job at the bookstore."

"Really?" Cas said sitting up and smiling, "That's great and very nice of him. But why couldn't I just go to the bookstore?"

"He's not working today and hitched a ride with his big brother. Deano's one of my top waiters and a great bartender."

"Sam's brother works here?"

"Yup! After I met Samsquatch through you he asked if I could get Deano a part time job."

"Oh." Cas said shrugging his shoulders, he'd never met Sam's older brother and he really didn't care if he did or not, not unless Gabriel and Sam got hitched or something.

"How's soccer goin Cassie?"

"It's great," Cas said beaming. The soccer team was the only group of men that Cas was comfortable with because he'd already been on a team with them for three years, "We have a game on Saturday, I think it's against BC but I'm not sure." Cas told him.

"Me and Sam'll come, it's a home game right?"

Cas nodded, smiling, "Charlie and Meg are coming too."

"Where are we going?" a voice asked walking in. It was Sam. He smiled warmly at Cas and said hello and then Gabriel basically tackled him.

"To Cassie's soccer game." Gabriel told him after they kissed a little and Castiel pretended to puke.

"That's right, we gotta support the star soccer player of Lawrence Kansas University." Sam said with a grin.

Cas blushed furiously, waving them off. Gabriel looked at him sternly.

"Cassie stop being so humble, you're the best soccer player on that team and you know it."

"I think you're a little biased, Gabriel."

"Whatever," Gabriel huffed, "Sammoose tell em' about the job."

"Oh right," Sam said facing Cas, resting his forearms on his knees, "Listen Cas, we're hiring at the bookstore, we need cashiers and people who will be really respectful to the books and stuff and I mentioned you to Jody because you come in all the time and she said you don't even have to fill out and app, you just have to come in for an interview and you'll probably get the job." Sam told him with a smile.

A close family friend of Sam Winchester, his aunt Ellen's best friend, Jody Mills owned the tiny but quite popular bookstore, called Wesson's after her late husband's first name, that was just down the street from the college.

"So how about it Cas?" Sam asked. Sam had started calling him Cas not long after they met and Castiel enjoyed the nickname, it was short and simple and much better that Cassie.

"That sounds great, Sam, tomorrow's Friday, I can go in the for the interview then, but it'll be after soccer practice. Soccer season is almost over, but I don't know if we'll make it to the championships or not so my schedule is a little iffy." Cas explained.

"That's fine, I'll let her know alright?"

Cas nodded. "I actually need to get back to school; I have soccer practice in a half an hour."

"Sam and I will show you out so you don't faint or anything."

"Shut up Gabriel." Cas grumbled and the three men made their way out of Gabriel's office.

When they were at the door Gabrie gave Casitel another unwanted hug and Sam patted his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Cas, and Saturday." Sam said and went to go talk to one of the bartenders, Cas couldn't get a good look at him.

"See you then Sam, goodbye Gabriel." Cas said and walked out of Whistlers, taking the direction of the college.

**XXXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXXXX**

Dean looked up from wiping the bar down with a rag to see his humungous little brother and his obnoxious tiny boyfriend escorting someone from the restaurant with smiles on their faces.

The guy was a few inches shorter than himself; he had unruly black hair and the slim but muscled body of an athlete, a runner maybe. He didn't get a good look at his face but he did glimpse some super intense blue eyes.

"Hey Dean," Dean looked up to see Sammy.

"Hiya Sammy, who were you and Gabe just talking to?"

"Oh! That's right, you haven't met him yet! That was Gabe's little brother Cas, he goes to college with me, and he's a regular at the bookstore, so I came in to tell him we were hiring. Jody really likes him so he'll probably get the job."

"_That _was the guy who introduced you to the short little demon you have for a boyfriend?"

"Dean, Gabe isn't that bad, and yes although it was unintentional. Cas had a soccer game and I told him I would go and Gabriel was there, I didn't know they were related until after. They don't even look alike."

"Soccer player huh?"

"Yeah we're going to his game on Saturday, I was going to invite Jo too, she really likes Cas, she sees him at the bookstore all the time. Wanna go?"

"Sure why not, someone's gotta keep Jo company while you and Gabe are making out on the bleachers."

Sam glared at him.

Jo Harvelle was Ellen Harvelle's daughter, a close family friend to the Winchester's, Ellen was a good friend of their father's as was her boyfriend Bobby Singer, and after Sam and Dean's parents died when Dean was sixteen and Sammy was twelve she looked after them. That was ten years ago, right around the time Jo was four and her father had died. She didn't remember Bill Harvelle much, and has considered Bobby a father and the Winchester's big brothers. Jo was fourteen, she had long curly blonde hair and warm brown eyes, and she loved to read.

She sat in the bookstore everyday and read through shelves and shelves of books, Sam had introduced her to Cas and Cas had become fond of the girl, but everyone knew she liked Dean best. When she wasn't at the bookstore she was at Bobby's garage learning about cars or her mom's bar, learning how to waitress and hustle pool. She had spunk.

"What time is the game at?" Dean asked Sam.

"Cas said it starts at four, so you'll be outta work by then."

Dean had a full time job at Bobby's auto garage, but Bobby cut the amount of days a week Dean worked in hopes that he would work less, but then Dean went and got a part time job so Bobby promoted him to head mechanic. He worked at Whistlers as a waiter and bartender on Tuesdays and Thursdays and every other day accept Sundays at the garage.

"Cool, me an Jo'll meet you guys there."

"Samsquatch! Stop distracting Deano! He's my top waiter and I need him to get his disgustingly nice face and smile charmingly at every young lady in this place!" Gabriel shouted with a smile.

Dean fought back the urge to flip him off.

"Go strangle him for me please?" Dean asked Sam through gritted teeth.

Sam laughed and walked away from the bar to go see Gabriel in his office.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Cas walked into the bookstore Friday afternoon in some running shorts, a grubby pair of sneakers and a plain white t-shirt, he was all sweaty and breathing heavy because he ran there right after practice had ended.

Sam was standing at one of the two registers and a few people were mingling around the bookshelves, Jody Mills was leaning on the counter in front of Sam.

"Hey Cas." Sam said smiling.

"Hello Sam, Jody, sorry I'm a little sweaty, ran here from practice."

"I don't mind at all boy, I grew up with four older brothers, it won't bother me." Jody said with a smile and waved him forward to go into her office that was behind the counter and through a small door.

He sat opposite her.

"Now Cas, I don't really need to ask you much, I know you handle the books with great care, and I know you're familiar with the store, so first thing's first. You know how to work a cash register?" she asked.

"Yup."

"You strong enough to lift boxes?"

"I should be."

"And last but not least, when can you work?"

"Uhmm, I have soccer practice everyday accept the weekends. I can work any time on Saturdays and Sundays unless I have a game on a Saturday, I can all day until around three on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. I have classes on Mondays and Fridays."

"Sounds great. You start Tuesday morning at eight."

"Wow, thanks so much Jody." Cas said beaming at her.

"It'll be great and fun to have you Cas." Jody said smiling in return and they exited her office. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I start Tuesday."

Sam's face split into a wide grin. "That's awesome buddy! I work everyday accept for Thursdays and Sundays, so we'll be seeing even _more_ of each other."

"It's a good thing we're friends then."

Sam and Cas laughed.

They heard the shrieking of tires and looked outside to see Jo sliding to a stop on her bicycle and chaining her bike to the tree in front of the store. She was terribly small for a fourteen year old, she was extremely skinny but there were hints of lean muscle on her arms and legs from kick boxing, she was well developed in the breast department though thanks to her mother, but she never wore anything that would suggest so.

She was wearing a pair of girl's gym shorts that stopped at mid thigh, some ratty vans, and a t-shirt that had oil stains all over it. Her hands were also covered in oil and her hair was tied up in a messy pony tail.

"Cas!" she said happily and ran to give him a hug.

"Hello Jo," he said smiling down at her.

"Hello to you too Jo, it's great knowing how much you don't love me." Sam said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I've lived with you all of my life, you don't need to know I love you."

"You hug Dean all the time." Sam countered.

"He's nicer to me and doesn't hold things up so I can't reach them."

"She's got a point, Sam." Cas said nodding. Sam glared at his best friend.

"You're lucky you're Gabriel's little brother." Sam said, and Cas and Jo laughed.

Cas knew that Sam and Jo teased one another all the time, they had been closer in age then her and Dean, so they had that sort of relationship. Dean had moved out when he was twenty one so they had grown closer because he no longer visited. So instead she went to Bobby's garage with him all the time.

"I'm going to your soccer game tomorrow!" Jo said beaming up at Cas.

"You are?"

"Yeah, Dean's taking me! We're gonna meet Sammy and Gabe there."

"Dean's going?" Cas asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. I asked him, figured he could keep Jo company, and you've never met him before, so this is a good chance for me to introduce my best friend to my big brother."

Cas shrugged.

"You'll love Dean. He's wicked bad ass and he's way cooler than Sammy." She said with a wink.

"Hey, I am plenty cool."

"I'm going to have to side with Sam on this one kiddo," he said to Jo, "I can't say my best friend's not cool even if he is."

Jo giggled loudly and disappeared into the maze of bookshelves.

"You said you're game is at four right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Charlie and Meg are probably going to sit with you guys." Cas told Sam and he winced.

Charlie and Meg were he and Sam's best friends at college. They were a couple, Gabriel loved Charlie they got along super well, but for some odd reason Meg and his older brother hated one another.

"I'll Charlie and myself sit between them." Sam said and Cas nodded smiling.

"Good, see you tomorrow Sam." Cas said with another smile, "BYE JO!" Cas shouted.

"BYE CAS." He heard the girl shout from somewhere in the store and he jogged back to his dorm room.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Sam called his brother around three thirty.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean," Sam said holding his phone between his shoulder and ear while he shooed Gabriel away from him with both hands. "Gabe and I are heading over now, you're picking up Jo right?"

"Yeah I'm on my way to the Roadhouse right now. Ellen's teaching her how to bartend or something for when she turns sixteen."

"That kid is full of talents isn't she." Sam said chuckling.

"Sure is, she's been creamin' your ass in pool since she was six." Dean added laughing.

"Whatever Dean, sorry my goal in life isn't to hustle old men."

"Where's the soccer field?" Dean asked.

"Next to the baseball field, you can't miss it." Sam told him and they hung up.

Dean and Sam played baseball all through high school, and they used the college field. Dean coached now, he could have gone for college but his grades weren't good enough and then he hurt his right shoulder working on a car one day.

"Come on Gabe, I don't wanna be late." Sam said putting his phone in his pocket and pulling his boyfriend out the front door.

"It's my brother we're going to see play, I can be as late as I want." Gabriel said grinning as he locked his house.

"Yeah okay." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Lucifer said he's going, but don't tell Cassie, he doesn't know he's back yet." Gabriel said and they got into Gabriel's BMW and made there way to the game.

The oldest Novack brother, Lucifer, had his doctorate in supernatural lore and was teaching at a college one state away, in Colorado. The college started their break a week earlier than where Cas went to school.

He was an interesting professor, they hired him because of how well he knew supernatural lore and biblical conspiracies, he was thirty, he was six feet, and his arms were covered in tattoos. So was his chest and shoulders but you wouldn't be able to see those.

"I've never met Lucifer." Sam mused.

"I know. You'll like him, total book worm like you and Cassie."

Dean cut the engine and got out of the impala, Jo got out on the other side and they made there way passed the baseball field to the soccer field. Jo hopped up on Dean's back, she was light so he didn't mind.

"Sammy says Cas is the star player on the soccer team." Jo said happily in his ear.

"Yeah? And what does Cas say?"

"He says that Sammy and Gabe are just biased, but I think he's just being modest. I can't wait, I've been wanting to see him play."

"You're pretty good friends with him huh?"

"Yup! Sammy introduced me to him. He reads a lot of books like I do, and now that he's working at the bookstore I'll see him more. He just won't be able to sit in the little corner and read with me anymore." Jo explained.

"That's cool." Dean said pulling her up because she was slipping and she tightened her legs around his waist.

"You'll like him Dean, he's super nice, but he gets nervous around strangers. He's super gorgeous though." Jo said and he knew she was blushing.

"Yeah? I'll be the judge of that. You have awful taste in men." Dean grumbled.

Dean was bisexual and his little brother was gay. Dean came out when he was seventeen and Sammy came out when he was sixteen.

"I do not!" Jo protested.

"Jo. Benedict Cumberbatch? _Really?" _

"He has nice eyes." Jo whispered.

Dean laughed.

"There's Sammy!" Jo said pointing over Dean's shoulders.

"Wanna see how fast we can get to em'?" Dean asked grinning evily.

"Dean no—!" Jo shouted but he'd already started sprinting towards Sam.

Cas was out on the soccer field, he was doing some drills with Balthazar. Balthy was one of Cas's closest friends, he usually hung out with him, Charlie, Meg and Sam.

"You're idiot brother is here." He drawled in his British accent.

"Yeah I know," Cas said laughing, and looked back, and stared in shock at someone who was making there way onto the field. The balled rolled right by him.

Jo was getting a piggy back ride from the most beautiful man that Castiel had ever seen.

He was taller than Casitle, at six foot one, and had a muscular chest and arms and a wonderful ass. His hair was light brown and short, windblown and messy because Jo held onto it every few minutes. His face was absolutely beautiful; he had cheek bones that could cut glass and freckles. Cas was pretty sure his eyes were green.

"Cassie?" Balthazar said, "Are you staring at that hunk?"

"Uhmm, yeah, that's gotta be Sam's older brother Dean. On his back is Sam's little sister Jo. Sam told me he was coming." Cas choked out.

"Now Cassie, you can't let him screw up how you play. Without you we suck pretty bad." Balthazar said worried.

"You're one of the best players on our team Balthazar."

"Yes I know that, you are _the _best on our team and you need to focus. Why don't you use this as a chance to impresses him?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I might as well, but he's probably straight."

"Yeah and so am I." Balthazar said rolling his eyes, "Cassie I know when I see a bisexual man and that right there," he said pointing right at Dean, "Is a bisexual man. Now use your goddamn amazing soccer skills to impress him and then maybe you'll actually get laid for once."

The Brit grumbled a little more and walked back over to where he was standing before so he could continues passing with Cas.

Cas turned around one more time to look at Dean and saw that he was sprinting towards Sam and Gabriel with Jo on his back. Jo was screaming but she was smiling and laughing too, it was absolutely adorable.

"Dean! I told you I hated when you do that!" Jo said hitting the top of his head once they stopped in front of Sam and Gabriel.

"That's why you were giggling up a storm right?" he asked, "Hey Sammy, hey Gabe."

"Hey guys." Sam said smiling down at them from their seat on the bleachers.

"Hiya Jo, Hey Deanooo!" Gabriel said loudly, "Thank for coming to support Cassie."

"No problem." Dean grumbled.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Jo said grinning, "I can't wait to see how good Cas is."

"He's actually a really amazing soccer player." Sam said nodding, "Got a full scholarship for it and everything."

"That's impressive." Dean said as Jo got off of his back and the two of them sat on the bench that was right in front of Sam.

Charlie and Meg showed up not long after and Sam introduced them to Jo and Dean. Dean already knew Charlie, Sam had had her over before and the two had bonded quickly over Star Trek, and Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and nerdy shit like that.

While they were sitting and waiting for the game to start Gabriel stood excitedly and pointed at someone who was walking onto the soccer field. He was a decently sized man with straight short blonde hair combed to the side. He had on a pair of high water black khaki pants on that were cuffed on the bottom, a burgundy polo shirt tucked in, black suspenders, and some real classy shoes that Dean didn't know the name of. His arms were covered in tattoos.

"Guys that's Lucifer!" he said grinning from ear to ear and waved down at his older brother.

Lucifer waved back to Gabriel and made his way towards them.

"Hello Gabriel, nice to see you in a civilized environment for once." He said with a deep and intelligent sounding voice. He gave Gabriel a hug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"You know exactly what that's supposed to mean." Sam mumbled with a small smile and Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

"Luci, this is my hunk boyfriend Sam Winchester, and that's his stud muffin older brother Dean, his wonderful little sister Jo and our friends Charlie and…Meg." Gabriel choked out the last name and Meg sneered at him.

"It's nice to meet all of you, especially you Sam, I've heard a great deal about you."

"Not anything bad I hope." Sam said smiling at Gabriel's brother nervously.

"Nobody could ever say anything bad about you Sammy." Jo said.

"She's got a point there kiddo." Dean added.

Sam blushed furiously.

"I've been told by this little shit here," Lucifer said motioning to Gabriel, "That giving you the big brother speech is not needed."

"Well duh Luci," Gabriel said rolling his eyes, "Deano's big brother speech is enough for three other relationships, plus you don't have to worry about Sammoose."

Lucifer looked over at Dean and they chuckled. "Thanks for taking care of that, I always hate giving it, it's hard to remember everything."

"No problem, man. I always enjoy giving it, to be honest. It's always fun to scare the little ones." Dean said and grinned at Gabriel.

Lucifer through his head back and laughed an then turned to Gabriel, "Gabriel, mind getting Cassie's attention, I wanna wish him luck before the game."

"Sure thing big bro," Gabe said with a smile, lifted two fingers to his mouth and whistled so loud that it split Dean's eardrums.

Down on the field, Cas was working on some of his dribbling skills when he heard, someone who was most likely Gabriel, whistle obnoxiously loud in the stands. He turned to look at what Gabriel wanted and was shocked to see that his oldest brother was standing there in the stands smiling down at him. Lucifer lifted a hand in a small wave and Cas jumped up and down beaming. He hadn't seen Lucifer in almost half a year.

"Coach I'll be right back I promise!" Cas shouted.

"You better Novack!" his coach shouted back but Cas didn't even hear him. He was running full speed for the stands and Lucifer.

Cas tackled his brother in a bone crushing hug, laughing and smiling.

"Lucifer! You're here!" he said happily.

"Come on Cassie! You're gonna squeeze me to death, loosen up a bit, huh?"

"Sorry," Cas said looking down at his shoes after he pulled back.

"Look at you," Lucifer said beaming at his little brother, "You're taller and you actually have muscles, never thought I'd see you get out of that awkward scrawny phase."

"I'm still in that phase Luce, just without the scrawny part."

Dean looked at Cas and found that he just couldn't look away. Cas was really hot. And not like just the normal stereotypical hot but like Dean's all time wet dream hot. He wasn't super buff but he had lean strong muscles and his hair was almost black and shaggy and his fucking eyes were so fucking blue and when Dean looked at them he couldn't even fucking think straight. Finally getting a good look at Cas' face, unlilke the other time at Whistlers, Cas had a strong jaw and sharp cheek bones and super pillowy pink lips, and his face was coated with a thin layer of beard, almost like five o'clock shadow. And his voice. It was deep, just as deep as Dean's but it was gravelly and sexy as hell.

"Hey Cas!" Sam and Jo and Charlie all said at the same time.

"Wow, all of you came? Thanks guys." He said blushing.

"No problem Cassie, but one thing," Gabriel said, "Why don't you ever hug me like that?"

"Because I'm with you _all _of the time, and I hate you." Cas said with a smirk.

Meg laughed and Dean snorted and it was then that Cas realized Dean was sitting with everyone else.

"Shut up Deano." Gabriel said.

"I didn't say anything short stack, calm your tits." Dean said grinning at Gabriel and Sam smacked the back of his head, "Sammy, don't you dare take his side."

Cas had to prevent himself from gasping at the sound of Dean's voice; it was deep and smooth and clear and Cas could listen to it no matter what it was saying.

"It's okay Dean, I'll be on your side." Jo said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks kid, coolest fourteen year old I know right here." He said smiling at her.

The way Dean was with Jo made Cas' insides flutter with all kinds of happy things.

"Pffttt." Sam said smacking himself in the forehead, "Duh! Dean and Cas don't even know each other!"

The two men in question blushed furiously and Cas looked down at his shoes again.

"Cas this is my big brother Dean, Dean this is my best friend Cas, Gabe's baby brother." Sam said introducing them.

"Nice to meet yah," Dean said smiling and offering his hand, "But how you're related to that little gremlin is a question that can only be answer by god himself." He added with another charming smile and a laugh. Meg laughed again and Gabriel almost choked her, and Sam also laughed but Gabriel never cared if Sam laughed.

Cas' cheeks had gone bright pink and he was having trouble swallowing, "N-ni-nice to me-eet you t-t-too." Cas said with a stutter, swallowed again and when Lucifer rested a hand on his shoulder he added more confidently, "I often wonder how Gabriel and I share the same parentage as well, he's rather bothersome."

Dean chuckled but before he could say anything else Cas was speeding back down to the soccer field.

"Was it something I said?" he asked worried.

"Nah Deano, it was the fact that you said something at all." Gabriel said.

"Cassie gets rather uncomfortable around men when he thinks they're hot." Lucifer added, which made Dean give a silent 'oh' and smile to himself.

While watching the soccer game Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas. It wasn't just because he was a good soccer player, because he was a god damn amazing one, whenever he had the ball it was like it was a part of him, he weaved it in and out of opposing players and when eh kicked it towards the goal he did so with impressive strength and agility and determination. No, the other reason was because Dean was so attracted to him that he couldn't bare to look away. Dean was even watching Cas during the game when the ball was in a completely different place.

They were sitting in the first and second rows of the bleachers, right next to the field and were close enough to view player's faces and actions without difficulty. Dean decided at one point during the game when he watched Cas approach an opposing player who had the ball with a smirk on his face that he wanted Cas.

He wanted to know the shy, nerdy, socially awkward Cas that Sam had so often spoke about but he also wanted to know the cocky, sarcastic, and confident Cas that was on the soccer field, and he wanted it bad.

**XXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

"WE DID IT CASSIE! WE'RE GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Balthazar said happily and hugged Cas, lifting him up in his arms and spinning them in a circle.

"I know Balthy! Wait til' I tell everyone else!" Cas said happily, "You know Sam and Charlie and Meg were a little put out you didn't come over to see them, you are one our best friends you know."

"I know, but I wanted to give you a chance to talk to Sam's hunky older brother first."

"Because that totally worked out well."

"Cassie, Gabriel told me what Deano said, he totally came onto you! He _hit on you. Accept it._"

"It's not that Balthazar! I did that thing when I stutter out stuff and then I did that other thing I do when I'm almost confident and instead of saying what I intend on saying I sound like C3PO."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"And how, my dear friend, could you possibly know that?"

"Because he's staring down at us with the envious green monster in his eyes, he's not a fan of the two of us hugging I suppose." Balthazar said turning Cas around to see his family and friends waving at him, and Dean staring at Balthazar like he wanted to impale him with a piping hot spoon.

Cas gulped, took a deep breath and waved at his family, then, without thinking, he winked at Dean, he fucking winked and as soon as he turned around he felt like he was going to faint from terror.

Dean smirked at him when he turned around for a quick look again and Cas felt his knees almost go out.

"So, uh-ummm whe-re are we going for the celebration tomorrow?" Cas asked trying to gain his composure.

"Whistler's." Balthazar said and the composure that Cas had been trying to hard to grasp slipped right out of his hands.

**How do you like it so far? I think I'm going to make this a two shot, most likely, **_**maybe **_**a three shot, it all depends. Review please? One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part of Whistler's! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fics recently but I only have one working computer in my house and I have two other siblings my age (yeah I'm a triplet) and my parents so it's hard to get at it sometimes. It's easier to post one shots and things because they don't take very long to write but the updates for chapter stories take a little longer because I'm tying to make them awesome so please don't hate me. Bare with me please, I'm getting a laptop for graduation so then I'll have way more time to update and stuff. Enjoy :D **

When Cas went back over to his family and Sam he saw that Jo and Dean were no longer there, frowning slightly he made his way towards them.

"Hey Cas, Dean had to bring Jo home, Ellen needed her for something, they said sorry for not saying bye and congratulations on your win." Sam explained.

"Oh." Cas said smiling a little now that he knew Dean didn't think he was some weirdo.

"Yeah Cassie," Gabriel said as he leaned into Sam, "Deano seemed pretty impressed with your soccer skills."

"Not to mention he was drooling over everyone's shoes when you came over to see us." Lucifer mumbled and Sam and Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah, sure he was, just like Gabriel is having a secret affair with Meg." Cas told them sarcastically and Gabriel then pretended to throw up everywhere.

"Lucifer's not lying, Cas," Sam told him sincerely, "My brother hasn't looked at anyone like that in a very long time. He likes you."

"That does not make me feel _any _better Sam, just because he likes me doesn't mean I'll be able to form a normal sentence in front of him."

"Cassie, I told you the other day, you need to try, you're confident on the soccer field, now you just have to learn how to be confident off the soccer field." Gabriel said looking in Cas' eyes.

Cas rolled his eyes, then shut them, pinching the bridge of his nose and huffing out an exaggerated sigh.

"Cas," Sam said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Contrary to popular belief, Dean isn't the smoothest guy around. If he isn't really that interested in you and is looking for a one night stand? He's the smoothest guy I know, he could pick up straight white republican, but if he actually likes you? He tries really hard and on more than one occasion fucks up royally."

"Not helping, Sam." Cas said sounding defeated, "Dean could fuck up so bad when trying to pick me up that any other person would slap him in the face and I would still end up a drooling mess of nerves and awkwardness."

"Good thing he doesn't work on Sundays then huh?" Gabriel said smiling at his little brother, "The celebration dinner is tomorrow at my restaurant." He added in explanation for Sam and Lucifer.

"Don't sweat it Cassie," Lucifer said throwing an arm around Cas' shoulders, "You just have to get past the awkward part. I mean, you talk to Sam and all of your team mates like they're just some average guys."

"Yes I know that Lucifer," Cas said a little frustrated, but leaned into his big brother anyways, "But one, Dean _isn't _just an average guy and two, it took me like three months to get used to Sam! And I've been on a soccer team with those guys for _three _years, and it took almost a full one for me to get used to them."

"Cas, Dean's pretty damn average, and he's easy to talk to, you'll see." Sam said with a smile, Cas nodded and went back to his team mates.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

It was Sunday and Dean slept in until noon and it felt god damn amazing. He hadn't slept that well all week because he'd been working a lot lately and he had been afraid he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Cas. Thankfully he was tired enough to momentarily forget about the beautiful blue eyed man to let himself sleep.

It was 12:30 and he was sitting at his small kitchen counter eating some eggs and drinking a cup of coffee when he heard someone come in.

"Hey." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across from his big brother.

"Whatchya doin here Sammy?" he asked.

"Awh ya know. Nothing, thought I'd stop in on my way to Gabe's and I thought that I might have left one of my books here."

Sam lived on campus full time but more often then not he would end up sleeping over at the house. It was the same house they'd lived in as kids, but the deed was signed over to Dean when he turned eighteen and he kept most of his stuff there anyways. Dean had wanted him to have the full college experience but Sam was pretty sure he was going to end up moving in before he finished college, it was cheaper and he missed Dean.

"Well you've got about a jillion of em' strewn everywhere in this place so I have no idea which one you're talking about."

"Dean, even if I told you what book I was looking for you wouldn't know which one it was."

"True." Dean said smirking and finished his coffee.

Sam opened a cabinet to pull out a box of strawberry pop tarts that he knew Dean always restocked for him and started eating some.

Dean's cell phone rang.

He reached across the table and looked at the caller ID. _Little Fuck Nut, _it read.

"Why is Gabriel calling me?" Dean asked his brother.

"How would I know?" Sam said with a shrug and turned to face the fridge before Dean could see his tiny smirk.

"What do you want?" Dean answered.

_"DEannooo!"_ Gabe yelled into the phone and Dean winced.

"What?"

_"Sooo, I know it's your day off, but one of our top waiters broke his foot and I need you to come in." _

"Gabe. You've got to be kidding me. Can't you call someone else in?"

_"Deano, I'll even give you a teensy raise, I need you big guy." _

"Fine." Dean growled, "When?"

_"Round three?" _

"Whatever." Dean said and ended the call with a violent press of his finger. Slamming his phone on the table he turned on Sam, "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"Don't play innocent with me Sammy, put the puppy dog eyes away for a second. Gabe called me into work."

"No Dean, I didn't know about it okay?"

"Yeah okay." Dean said and let his forehead thud onto the table. He sighed loudly and then groaned.

"When do you have to be there?"

"Three."

"I'll probably be there."

"Why?" Dean asked, his head snapping up.

"Cas' soccer team is having their celebration dinner or whatever. Cas invited me."

"Well isn't that just peachy!" Dean said standing and throwing his arms out to his sides and letting them hit his legs with a loud slap.

"What's wrong now?"

"_Cas_ is gonna be there you moron!" Dean said running his hands through his hair, "And Gabe needs me to be a good waiter, I am a good waiter, but not if Cas is gonna be there. I'll just fuck everything up."

"Okay, so you _do _like Cas?"

"Yes I fucking like Cas! God dammit."

"Dean it'll be fine, Benny'll be bartending, and I'll be there. Plus it's not like you could be more nervous than Cas when he finds out your working."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, did you not realize how awkward he was yesterday?" Sam asked, Dean shrugged, "He's got like social anxiety when it comes to attractive men, and for some weird reason he finds you attractive," Dean glared at him, "All I'm saying is that Cas can barely form a normal sentence around you."

"I was a little surprised at how smooth I was when I talked to him, he's not the only nervous one."

"That's what I told him. I also told him you're easy to talk to, you just have to get past his awkward barrier and he'll talk to you like he were talking to me or one of his teammates."

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay." Sam said with a small smile and pulled out his phone to call Gabe.

"Samsquatch, where's Deano? Shouldn't you not be calling me when he's around?" Gabriel asked into his phone.

_"He's in the shower Gabe, he's coming willingly, he'll be grumpy but he'll be there." _

"He'll be less grumpy when he sees Cassie." Gabe said leaning back in his desk chair, "I've got Lucifer at the apartment making sure he wears something that'll catch Deano's eye."

_ "He could walk into the restaurant wearing a potato sack and Dean wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off him._" Sam said with a chuckle_, "What time does the team get there?" _

"Round 2:30" Gabe told him then he heard the sounds of a door opening over the receiver.

_"I'll be there with Dean, see you at three Gabe."_ Sam said and he hung up before Gabriel could say goodbye.

Gabriel smiled to himself. He and Sam would get those two together even if it meant they needed to steal their clothes and lock them in a closet.

"LUCIFER WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Cas shouted stomping into the living room wearing only black boxer briefs.

"I'm washing them." Lucifer said calmly, looking up at Cas from his seat on the couch.

"Washing them? _Washing them?_ Lucifer, I need to be somewhere in half an hour and you're washing _all_ of my clothes?"

"Not _all _of them, I left some for you, on your bed."

Cas huffed loudly, running his fingers through his hair as he stomped his way back into his bedroom.

Sitting on his bed was, thank the lord, his favorite pair of jeans, and to his terrible disappointment, a light blue t-shirt that he thought he'd thrown away ages ago. He yanked on his jeans, and then some socks and slid not so gracefully back into the living room.

Catching himself on the couch before he fell over he stood up straight he glared at Lucifer.

"This shirt does not fit me."

"Yes it does."

"It does not."

"Yes it _does_ Cassie, you're just too self conscious to wear it."

"It's tight."

"Yeah, it is."

"I don't _like_ tight, Lucifer."

"Why? Because you don't like it when people actually appreciate how you look? You're hot Cassie, and you're just going to have to suck it up and look hot for tonight okay?" Lucifer said exasperatedly.

"Fine." Cas said pouting lightly but he pulled on the shirt.

It was snug but regrettably comfortable, though he would never admit it. Lucifer got up and opened the door to the hallway closet and shoved him in front of the mirror that was there.

Looking at himself he was slightly in awe. The shirt played to his torso's strengths, his hard flat stomach, his shoulders, and his small but noticeable biceps. His hair was shaggy and out of place the way he liked it, and the shirt made his eyes pop out drastically.

"Tuck it in."

"But Lucif—"

"Do it."

Cas huffed a loud sigh but did so and his noticeable v-line popped out and he blushed.

"Told you so."

Cas whipped around to glare at his older brother who only smiled.

"Just get in the car Cassie and stop pouting."

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXXX**

Dean drove himself and Sam to Whistler's, and grumbled the entire way there. Sam had tried to talk to him about it again but he only turned up the Led Zeppelin to ear bursting volumes.

Gabe was sitting at the bar talking with Benny while he watched his little brother and his soccer friends talk and have a nice time. Ever since Cassie had been struck by love when he saw Dean he'd been able to come into the restaurant without being distraught with fright from all of the hot men.

"Oh, Deano and Sam are here." Gabe said when he heard the rumble of the impala and the obnoxiously loud classic rock seeping into his restaurant from the parking lot.

"Remember the plan Ben-ster?" Gabe asked the bartender.

"You mean you wantin' to be exactly how I am with Dean normally? Yeah, I remember." Benny said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect." Gabe said and winked at Balthazar, letting him know that Dean would be entering the restaurant momentarily.

Dean barged into the restaurant with Sam on his heels, still grumbling about how he wanted to stab Gabriel in the face or something. Dean saw Gabriel at the bar and hadn't even noticed the soccer team was there yet. He stormed up to Gabriel with Sam right behind him.

"If you weren't Sammy's little boy toy then I would kill you." Dean growled, pointing a finger in Gabe's face.

"What about the fact that I'm your boss?"

"Nah, that wouldn't stop me." Dean growled again and then went to sign in.

"Did I forget to mention that Dean takes his day off very seriously?" Sam asked with a small grin.

"Yeah that might've slipped your mind Sammoose." Gabriel grumbled, "This better be worth it, I love him but Deano sure can scare the shit outta me sometimes."

Sam and Gabriel went and sat down with Cas and the soccer team.

"Hey guys." Sam said smiling warmly.

"Hello Sam, Hello Gabriel," Cas said, "Why the fuck is Dean here?" he asked.

Gabriel laughed and Sam hit him in the back of the head.

"I called him into work, one of my top waiters broke his foot and I needed him." Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Liar." Cas spit out so fast they almost didn't know what he meant.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel is lying. He is a _liar_. Don't think you can play me Gabriel Richard Novack, I know when you are lying." Cas said squinting his eyes at Gabe.

"Fine! Alright! You caught me. I wanted Deano to see you in your sexy outfit so then he could jump you and the two of you could have hot gay sex in the impala." Gabriel said with a shrug.

Sam choked on his water and Balthazar and some other team mates looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"I am going to murder you in your sleep." Cas grit out.

"No Cassie! This is good! You're in your element with us here." Balthazar said throwing an arm over his shoulders, "You're comfortable, you can talk to Dean it'll be fine."

"If I fuck up, then I'm going to most likely puke in the bathroom and then run home as fast as I can."

"We won't let you fuck up." Sam assured him.

Dean made his way to the bar before he started working so he could say hi to Benny.

"Hey Brotha, sorry Gabe had to call you in." Benny said giving him a friendly hug.

"Yeah he'll be sorry if this isn't worth it." Dean grumbled, "So how ya been?" Dean leaned on the bar so his rear end was pointed at the soccer team, he still hadn't had the courage to look at them, he might as well give Cas a view right?

"I've been good. I stopped in at that book store that yer brotha works at and Jo pretty much attacked me. Strongest huggin fourteen year old I ever met."

"Yeah she's got the biggest crush on you, I told her she had bad taste in men, but I guess you're an exception." Dean joked with a grin.

"I better be." Benny said with a wink as Dean turned to finally look at the soccer team.

Cas was looking at him, well Dean guessed that he'd been looking at his ass but now he was looking at him and if Dean wasn't mistaken, glaring at Benny. _Was Cas jealous? _Dean thought.

He caught Cas' eye and smiled at him the best charming smile he could muster up. Cas blushed but smiled back.

Cas was a little embarrassed when Dean turned around to look at him because it was so obvious that he had been staring at Dean's ass that it was hilarious. Could you blame Cas though? Dean's ass was sticking out right at him and it was straining in those stupid tight jeans that he had to wear as a waiter and it just wasn't fair.

Then Dean smiled at him, and it turned his entire body into a puddle of buzzing nerves and awkwardness. He blushed furiously, he could actually feel his face heat up, but then he smiled back. Smiling back was a breakthrough for Cas because he _never _smiled back.

"Hey Deano!" Gabriel shouted then, "Come take our orders! I called you in to work not flirt with Benny!"

That was the other thing that was making Cas on edge, other than Dean of course, was the bar tender; Benny. He was so friendly with Dean, it was so _easy_ for him and it made Cas jealous.

Dean scowled at Gabriel but stalked over anyways, his tight jeans emphasizing the slight bow to his legs. Cas thought it was cute.

"Hey guys, what can I get yah?" he asked smiling at everyone.

After a few minutes of making his way around the table and taking orders Dean made is to Cas, Balthazar, Sam and Gabriel.

Balthazar ordered a steak and something else that Cas found insignificant. He was too busy staring at Dean's…everything.

"Okay, sooo, Sammy wants Rabbit Shit, alright and that leaves Cas. What does the star soccer player want?" Dean asked with a grin. Sam glared at his brother but shrugged since Dean already knew his order.

Cas almost choked on his own breath but managed, "I'll have a burger, extra bacon, extra cheese, not tomato." And then smiled.

"A man after my own heart." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Cassie here has been eating the same type of burgers since freshman year." Balthazar said throwing an arm around Cas' shoulders again.

Dean stiffened at their contact, the muscle in his jaw clenching as he gritted his teeth.

"I like burgers Balthazar." Cas said simply.

"Me too." Dean said smiling, _again _and Cas felt himself go weak, _again. _

"Uhh, you forgot my order Deano." Gabriel said holding his arms out and raising his eyebrows.

"No I didn't." Dean dead panned and made his way to the kitchen to put in the orders.

Balthazar through his head back and laughed, "I like this guy."

"Can he even do that to the owner?" they heard one of the other soccer boys ask.

"Who cares, he was fucking gorgeous." Another one said, his name was Crowley, and he was the only one other than Balthazar and Cas that liked men.

"The owner just happens to be his little brother's boyfriend." Balthazar explained, pointing at Sam and Gabriel, "And paws off _Fergus, _he's Cassie's."

"I didn't hear anyone calling dibs when he was over here," Fergus Crowley sneered, "We'll see who he belongs to by the end of the night."

Cas turned to look at Sam and Gabriel with a frightened look on his face.

"Don't worry Cas, he's not Dean's type. Too short and too…British." Sam said with a smile.

"Where's Luci?" Gabriel asked then.

"After he forced me to wear this monstrosity of a shirt and drove me here he went to explore. He hasn't had time to sight see really." Cas said with a shrug.

Dean slumped down at an empty seat at the bar when there was no one else for him to serve and glared over at Cas' table.

"That fucking t-shirt." He grumbled while he stared at Cas.

"What's your problem?" Benny asked.

"Cas. He's wearing that tight ass fucking blue t-shirt and it makes him look _so _fucking hot." Dean said angrily, "It's god damn distracting."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?" he asked Benny.

"Gabe had asked me to act just as friendly towards you as I normally do, I think it was to make that Cas guy jealous. He told the same thing to that British good for nothing with his arm draped over Cas like an octopus." Benny explained.

"Oh did he?"

"What're you gonna do, Dean?"

"Nothing now, I'll get that midget back later though."

Benny laughed his full bellied Cajun laugh that filled the room. It was a happy sound that made Dean smile.

"Oh and Dean," Benny said slightly serious again, "One of the soccer players, the short evil lookin' next to Cas'table, he's been eyein' you like a slab o' meat."

Dean looked over a Crowley, and shivered. "Alright thanks for the heads up."

When the soccer team's food was ready Dean started bringing it out, it was taking a little longer since the other waiters were busy and the soccer team was good size.

Dean set down Crowley's soup and breadsticks in front of him and the man smirked up at him.

"Thanks beautiful." Crowley said with a wink and Dean mentally vomited.

"No problem." Dean grunted and then went to get Cas and Sam's food. Gabriel had given up on trying to order from Dean and just went into the kitchen to get his own.

Dean gave same his salad and whatever else that came with it and then set down Cas' burger and fries, making sure to flex his biceps and brush his fingers against Cas' that were resting on the table.

"Here you are Cas, enjoy." Dean said with a smile and gulped slightly before winking.

"Only because you asked." Cas replied with a timid smirk before lifting his burger to take a bite. Crowley glared at him from across the table.

Dean made sure to sway his hips as he walked away.

"Cas you did not just do that." Sam said as his face split into a goofey grin.

"Way to go Cassie! You actually flirted." Gabe said with pride.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" Balthazar asked.

"No." Cas said shaking his head and took another bite, "I don't know what it is, but something about Dean makes it easier."

Dean turned when someone called his name. It was Cas, he was waving him over and Dean obliged happily.

"Uhm, waiter?" Cas asked with a smile, "Think we could get a few beers?"

"Of course you can." Dean said with an easy smile in return and just before he walked away Crowley grabbed his arm, "I'll have one as well." Dean nodded and walked away hurriedly trying to escape the creepiness that oozed off of the short man.

He stopped at Crowley first and gave him his beer; Crowley took it from him, making sure to brush his fingers with Deans. Finally Dean spoke up.

"Easy tiger," Dean said with an apologetic look, "I'm not a fan of brown eyes."

"Oh?" Crowley said raising an eyebrow, "What color eyes _are _you a fan of?"

"Blue." Dean said glancing at Cas, who had stood to stretch and Dean let his eyes linger on Cas' sleekly muscled chest. He made his way over to Cas and Gabe and Sam and Balthazar leaving Crowley to scowl and shoo away his laughing friends.

"Here yah go." Dean said giving Sam and Gabe their beers and then making sure to bend over Cas as he set Cas' beer down.

"Yah know Cas," Dean whispered in the boy's ear, "If you that damn stretching thing again in that fucking god damn t-shirt then I will not be able to do my job without sporting a hard on so I would appreciate it if you could _try and tone it down a little._"

Cas would have choked on his beer if he had taken a sip and blushed crimson, looking up at Dean he took a deep breath, winked, and then watched as Dean's face grew slightly pink and then _continued _to watch as he swayed his hips seductively away.

"Awh fuck Sam, your brother is going to kill me." Cas mumbled then chugged half of his beer.

"Not if you kill him first." The tall Winchester said with a wink and Cas let out a sarcastic laugh before downing the rest of his beer.

Cas didn't know what is was but something about Dean washed away almost all of his awkward nerves. Almost. He still got butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate picked up and his hands got sweaty but those were the normal stereotypical feelings when around someone that you liked a humungous deal. He didn't however, get dizzy or feel like the walls of the place were closing in on him, and he didn't loose his breath or hyperventilate. It was almost like Dean calmed him down, like it was just so natural for him to be around Dean that he didn't have to be nervous.

Ten minutes later Cas called Dean over again.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, and ventured to run his fingers through Cas' raven hair that he'd been longing to touch all night. Cas practically purred and leaned into Dean's touch.

"Can we have a few more beers?"

"Sure." Dean said and walked away with Cas staring dreamily after him.

"Okay, if the two of you don't hook up tonight I might be forced to just fire Dean because how much of an idiot that would make him." Gabriel grumbled.

"Wouldn't that make me an idiot too?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but I can't fire you, I'd have to like…disown you or something." Gabe said with a shrug and Cas flipped him off.

When Dean came back with their beers and leaned over Cas to set them on the table Cas gripped his shirt and yanked him down further so he could whisper in Dean's ear.

"I will only tone it down if you do, because watching you swaying your hips and strutting around this place in _those fucking jeans_ is so fucking distracting that I could jerk off to it without a second thought but this is a public place and I don't think everyone else here apart from you would appreciate that very much." Cas hissed into Dean's ear so that only Dean could hear.

Dean's face turned pink and he swallowed loudly.

"No can do Cas," Dean said recooperating quickly, "You see that's part of the job description, but if you can keep it in your pants a little longer I'll take you on a date tomorrow morning. We'll get coffee, and then if you're still…_up to it_, we'll go back to my place. Alright?" Dean asked, he said this louder, Sam and Gabe could sort of make out what he said.

"I-I would l-love tha-that." Cas forced out.

"Okay." Dean said with a smile, he kissed Cas on the cheek and went back over to Benny.

"Looks like you wont be firing or disowning anyone any time soon babe." Sam said.

"Yeah, looks like it."

**So that's it! That's the second installment, and you guys were right, I am making this into a three shot. So far its going to stay a three shot, if after I finish my other stories you like me to add to it….i might. Hope you like it so far, review pleasseeee? One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
